1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stab proof vest for protecting a wearer against an attacker possessing a sharp object such as a knife, which can be effectively worn by a taxi driver, a guard, a clerk at a convenience store, a bank clerk, a police officer, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 14(1939)-559 discloses a stab proof protective gear which protects a wearer against an attacker possessing a sharp object such as a knife. The stab proof protective gear has two steel plates having thickness of a few centimeters which are disposed in the front and back of the wearer.
In the above stab proof protective gear, though an edge tool does not penetrate the steel plate due to the thickness thereof, the protective gear is too heavy to wear for a long period of time. Moreover, since the two steel plates just sandwich the wearer at the front and back and do not cover either side of the wearer, the sides of the wearer cannot be protected from being stabbed.